


Where the Heart Is

by MagicBats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Barebacking, Christmas in Konoha, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: You and Shikamaru spend Christmas night together.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 205





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look. I know this is exactly a month late and Christmas is long gone BUT I started working on this back in December and figured I might as well finish it. Please enjoy!

“Let’s go home.”

Shikamaru’s voice was low and quiet. Meant for your ears only, like a closely guarded secret. That you’d even managed to catch it at all seemed a small miracle and, smiling, you gratefully leaned into the heat coming off his body. Blissfully intimate despite the very public backdrop of the crowded street.

“Already? You murmured, lips brushing his flak jacket. It was cool on your face but the more you burrowed down, the more you could feel the reassuring warmth seeping through its layers. You couldn’t help thinking how nice it would be to melt into him and stay like that for the rest of eternity. It would be comfortable, at least. 

“I’m afraid so,” He told you apologetically. Still speaking so softly that the din surrounding you two threatened to drown him out at any moment. “You’re drunk and I have work to do in the morning.” 

You leaned back to fix him with an affronted look. “I am not!” 

“Are too.” 

“I had three watered-down cocktails!” You insisted, struggling not to laugh. “If that means I’m drunk then you must be shitfaced, mister I-only-drink-whiskey-straight!”

Shikamaru sputtered and his face lit up like the sun, easing all the tension lines of his usual scowl into a wide grin. “Hey! That’s not fair _and_ it's not true. I had a beer at dinner, remember?” 

“You lush!” Feigning disappointment, you tsk’ed and shook your finger at him reproachfully. 

He chuckled in barefaced amusement, reaching out to slip his arms around your waist and pull you against him again. “Fine. You’re not drunk. But I still have work in the morning. Plus, it's freezing out here.”

You nodded, quickly sobering up. It was easy to forget that the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow and everyone had bundled up to stave off the cold when Shikamaru made you feel so at peace no matter where you were. “Agreed. Let’s go.” 

Taking your gloved hand in his, Shikamaru slipped them into the pocket on his big black coat which he’d left open despite the chilly temperature. You couldn’t help thinking he’d be a bit warmer if he’d button up but you rather liked the picture he painted with his forest green Jounin vest peeking out from under the heavy wool. If he was content to torture himself like this, then so be it. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked, giving your fingers a tight squeeze. 

“I always have fun when we’re together.” You shot him a pointed grin. “What about you? I know this isn’t really your thing and you’d probably rather be sleeping right now but ...”

Trailing off, you meaningfully regarded the festive decorations lining the street. Strings of garland and wreaths of holly. Big red, felt bows. The occasional sprig of mistletoe tacked above shop doors. The concept of Christmas had only recently found its way to Konoha in the last few years but saying the villagers had taken to it like fish to water would be something of an understatement. A vast majority of the populace seemed quite taken with the western holiday and you couldn’t really blame them. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Shikamaru was one of the few who wasn’t particularly impressed by the garish display and he didn’t quite seem to get it. But he followed your line of sight, a meaningful beat of quiet passing between you two before he drew a tentative breath. 

“If you like it then I don’t mind.” He told you with a gentle nudge of his shoulder. “Even though it _is_ a pain in the ass.”

You giggled and pushed him back. “Well, aren’t you the chivalrous gentleman.” 

Snorting in good-natured mirth, Shikamaru guided you down the road at a leisurely pace. Despite complaining about the cold and his obligations the next day, he didn’t appear to be in much of a hurry to get home. It was still and quiet the further you moved away from the shopping district, lending an almost otherworldly charm to the cold twilight. Almost as if you’d slipped unknowingly into another world. 

You tilted your head back when an errant snowflake drifted across your vision, glancing up at the looming tower in which the Hokage’s office was housed. The swirling flurries overhead stood out against the stark contrast of the smoky, pitch-black sky and you smiled.

“It’s snowing.”

Shikamaru offered a noncommittal sound and turned his attention towards the heavens as well. “I wonder if it’ll stick.” He said after a moment.

Leaning into him again, you braced your temple against his shoulder and issued a soft, dreamy sigh that fogged in the nippy air. “I hope so.”

He shifted against you, not uncomfortably. “Why’s that?”

You shrugged. “Maybe we could build a snowman.”

Shikamaru outright laughed. “I can’t even remember the last time we got enough snow to do something like that,” He murmured in a light, conversational tone. “When we were kids, me and Choji used to try and sled whenever there was more than an inch on the ground. Didn’t always work out too well, as I’m sure you can imagine. But of course, Ino had to insert herself into the fun too and, well ...” 

You snickered when he let that thought hang in the air instead of recounting the full story. He didn’t need to say anything else. You were acquainted with Ino well enough to guess how _that_ turned out and the warm, humorous mood gradually shifted to agreeably quiet familiarity as you two walked on.

The old, imposing gate of the Nara compound soon came into view. It was quickly turning into something of a home away from home for you and the comforting presence of its clay shingled roof up ahead in the distance put you at ease. There was no other place you would rather be in this village, first and foremost because it was the physical manifestation of Shikamaru’s being in a way that even his flesh and bone body was not. You could feel something of him ingrained in the wood of the hallway floor and the barely noticeable patchwork restorations in the kitchen. It was easy to figure out which bench in the courtyard had been his favorite to nap on by taking into account how comfortable it looked and its approximate relation to the highest point of the sun. There were signs of him all over the grounds; from the sitting room to the big sprawling bath in the back of the main house and even right there in the foyer. 

It was simply _him_. 

You figured this was probably a normal impression of a childhood home that had housed past generations of the same family, but you’d never had anything like that growing up so it was still a somewhat foreign concept to you. It almost would have made you feel like an intruder stepping on hallowed ground had he not welcomed you into his space so completely and without hesitation. Shikamaru didn’t exactly seem the type but he was actually rather sensitive so you knew it was a deeply meaningful gesture for him to bring you here like this. The Nara clan was infamously reclusive in a way that was less secretive than it was simply shy towards outsiders and the knowledge that he’d deemed you worthy of being in his life like this made your eyes mist up on reflex.

Clinging to his hand as you stepped through the gate, you wondered not for the first time what _he_ thought about when he returned home at the end of the day. Your musings lingered very briefly on his father before you dashed the thought away into a dark nook in the corner of your mind. It wasn’t hard to guess what memories flooded the forefront of his conscience every time he walked into his own house and they didn’t need to be spoken out loud. 

Instead, you filled the silence with a soft, “Home sweet home.” 

Shikamaru gave your fingers a squeeze and hummed in agreement. He chose not to comment but you didn’t push for a response, content to leave him to his thoughts. You just hoped they weren’t too terribly painful for him and your chest twisted with sympathy as well as the lingering traces of your own grief.

Warmth rushed out to greet you as soon as the front door was open and, suddenly realizing just how cold you were, you scuttled inside with a little _eep_! Shikamaru chuckled behind you, slowly shutting the door and locking it for the night. Wet, snow caked shoes were discarded and placed on a rack to dry. Heavy coats and scarves peeled off in languid slow motion as you both basked in the comfort only indoor heating could offer. Your fingers felt like thawing icicles and you let out a low noise of contentment when they started tingling back to life. A long, hot soak in the bath sounded like a dream right about now.

You turned to look back at him, knowing he’d probably appreciate it just as much if not more than you would. “Do you want to take a -” 

Bitingly cold hands were suddenly on your face and you started, jumping so hard it surprised the two of you in equal measure. Shikamaru’s brows lifted as you choked back the unattractive squawk forming a lump in your throat, trying and failing to keep his expression neutral. The tall tell twitch of his mouth told you in no uncertain terms just how funny he’d thought that was though and you narrowed your eyes at him in warning.

“Don’t laugh! Your hands are freezing!” You wailed in dismay. You’d just started to get feeling back in your face too, the absolute ass. 

“Sorry,” Shikamaru murmured and you knew he didn’t mean it but the smile playing at his pouty lips made you feel more inclined to let it slide. He reached for you again, slowly now, and you allowed him to cup your cheeks between his chilly palms. “Guess I should’ve warmed them up first, huh?”

“It would’ve been appreciated.” 

“Next time.” He murmured, bending down to press his forehead against yours. His skin was clammy and you shuddered at the initial sensation. But the underlying warmth coming off him quickly dispersed the lingering cold and you stayed like that for a long moment, just enjoying each other's body heat. “What were you going to say?” He ventured at length. 

You grumbled something incoherent under your breath and tilted your face up towards him. “Bath.”

Thumbs brushing over your flushed skin, Shikamaru let out a slow exhale through his nose. “You wanna’ take a bath? At this time of night?” You nodded.“We can warm up just as quick in bed though.”

The slyly suggestive lilt in his voice did not go unnoticed and you smiled. “If you think I’ll let you touch me when you’re _this_ cold, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“I’m already touching you,” He was quick to point out. “And my hands are almost warmed up anyway. Thanks in no small part to your adorable face, might I add. Let me return the favor.” 

You shook your head, peering up at him imploringly. “Come on. It’ll be quicker this way.” 

Shikamaru regarded you for a prolonged moment with sharp, pinpoint obsidian eyes before finally issuing yet another sigh. Using his hold on your face to pull you close, he tilted his head and slotted his mouth over yours. You melted into the kiss with a quiet sound, tasting the lingering flavor of alcohol on his lips. The brief contact lit a fire within you, warming you from the inside out, and you already felt noticeably less numb from the cold when he eventually pulled back. You weren’t about to tell him that and risk hearing a smug ‘I told you so’ though.

Instead, you happily let him take you by the hand and guide you down the hallway. Shikamaru wasn’t usually so susceptible to such powers of persuasion but, for you, he seemed to make an exception. It left you feeling giddy and maybe just a bit powerful, and you eagerly giggled in anticipation when he pulled you into the changing anteroom that was connected to the bath. 

He turned on you before the door had even fully clicked shut and your heart leaped into your throat as his hands descended on your clothes. Shikamaru’s mouth collided with yours at the same time, kissing you with slow and steady confidence as he steadily worked at disrobing you. Your long-sleeved shirt was the first casualty and he carelessly tossed it aside before fumbling with your pants. You groaned, very softly, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his thick, coarse hair. The other hand curled around his shoulder and tugged at his flak jacket with growing insistence, the permeating chill of winter long forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Abandoning his task of getting your pants off once they were bunched halfway down your thighs, Shikamaru slid his rough palms up under your thinner second shirt. You flinched, gasping at the contact as he curled one hand across your lower back and pulled you flush to the front of his body. His other fingers danced their way along your abdomen and cupped your breast with a teasing squeeze. Arching against him, you pushed up into his mouth and deepened the kiss, feeling your loins curl with rapidly budding desire. You couldn’t get enough. 

Shikamaru abruptly broke off the kiss though and you issued a disappointedly flustered groan into the still air. “We’re not even gonna’ make it into the bath at this rate.” You murmured, trying your best to sound reproachful but not quite succeeding. 

“I told you the bed would do just as well.” He fixed you with a roguishly handsome smirk and tugged the last shirt off, effectively mussing your hair in the process. “Maybe you’ll listen to me next time instead of being a pouty brat.” 

“I was not pouting!” You said, aghast. 

Humming doubtfully, he quickly discarded his vest before reaching out and wrapping you up in his arms again. “Are you calling me a liar?” 

You were already opening your mouth to respond when your bra suddenly came loose with a simple tug of his hand and a barely audible twang from the clasps. Whatever you’d been about to say caught in your throat only to be replaced by snickering laughter in the same breath. Leaning forward, you pressed your forehead against his sternum, shoulders shaking with your giggle fit, and Shikamaru comfortably slouched into you. Familiar and warm, and so very firm against your tingling skin. 

“But you’re cute when you pout,” He murmured softly, those long fingers tracing nonsensical patterns across your back. “So I guess I’ll give you a pass.”

“I did _not_ pout.” You craned your neck up to look up at him with a salacious grin. “But that’s very charitable of you all the same. To what do I owe the honor of such rarely seen generosity?” 

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Shikamaru put his head to one side and hummed thoughtfully. “Well. It _is_ Christmas, I suppose.” 

You cocked an unconvinced brow at that. “What are you talking about? You don’t even like the holiday.”

“No.” He agreed on a clipped exhale. “But I like you.”

Your heart immediately did a little somersault inside your chest. 

Pulse quickening and lips parting, you openly stared at him for a prolonged moment. Try as you might you couldn’t quite seem to work out a response that would make you sound any more intelligent than a tittering schoolgirl though. Shikamaru had the strangely poignant ability to say so much with very few words and you’d really felt that one deep in your gut. 

Judging by the way he was steadily regarding you, observing your reaction, you got the distinct impression that he knew damn well what he was doing too. That had been a calculated attack on his part and not half as cavalier as he’d made it sound. You probably should’ve been used to this by now. You’d certainly been with him long enough to understand how he operated but it always managed to catch you off guard anyway. You felt weak in the knees as the spot between your legs clenched and dampened, the arousal you felt for him threatening to overwhelm your senses. No other man had ever made you feel like this before and when he dipped his face down again, you enthusiastically rose up on your toes to meet him halfway. 

Your mouth’s met in a bruising kiss that very nearly stole the air right out of your lungs. Moaning, you swayed unsteadily and leaned into him before you toppled right over in an embarrassing swoon that would have put any actress to shame. Shikamaru’s hold on you tightened, easily supporting your weight while he snaked his tongue past your lips. It flattened against yours, languidly licking towards the back of your throat in teasing slow motion, and your brows furrowed when it made another sharp jolt of desire shoot through your body. Drawing a shuddering breath through your nose, you blindly reached down and slipped your hands under his black, loose-fitting shirt.

Shikamaru tensed at the contact and his back bowed under your palms. You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling when he quickly retracted his tongue in favor of hissing earnestly into the small space separating you two. 

“Cold.” He announced gravely.

“Didn’t you offer to warm me up though?” You playfully shot back, running your fingers up along his spine with nothing short of devilish delight. 

He scoffed and gave you a tight squeeze, leveling you with a narrow-eyed look. “As I recall, you didn’t want to take me up on that offer. You can’t have it both ways.” 

“Oh, come on.” You purred, twisting your hands into his shirt and yanking it up over his head. He cooperated, though not without an inaudible grumble, and once you’d tossed it off to the side you pressed yourself flush against him again. “Let me have my cake and eat it too, Shikamaru. Please?”

A low noise rumbled up from deep within his chest. Grabbing under your arms, he gave you a good yank that took you right off your feet with a half-stifled gasp. He didn’t even falter though, his grip around your ribcage unwavering as he expertly maneuvered your body down onto the floor of the changing room. The polished wood was cool against your bare skin and you whimpered in protest, clinging to his forearms when he lowered himself down to join you. 

Draping his body over yours, Shikamaru kissed you again and slowly worked his way over your jaw and down the column of your neck. You pressed up into him, reveling in the sensation of his naked chest against your breasts. The difference in your builds was drastic. Where he was all smooth, sinewy muscle, you were soft curves and pliable flesh. He wasn’t the biggest man in Konoha by a long shot but pressed up against you like this, his wiry frame an unrelenting force of deceptively subdued strength, you could feel exactly what he was capable of. It left you reeling underneath him, eagerly arching your back when he palmed your tit like something wild. Something desperate. 

He shifted on top of you then and his mouth abruptly descended over your nipple, making you whine. His fingers carefully tweaked the other, pinching it softly at first before giving it a slow tug, while he laved the first in attention. Just taking his time swirling that devious tongue around the pert nub and suckling it to straining attention until it was stiffly puckered. It had you squeezing your thighs together and writhing underneath him, clinging to his back as the insistent need to have him steadily mounted. 

“Ngh ... please ...” 

Shikamaru noised a low hum of approval before lifiting up off your breast with a strained sound. “Say it again.” He whispered, his warm breath making you tremble when it puffed against your spit lathered nipple. 

“Shikamaru ...” You tugged at his hair hard enough that most of it came loose from his ponytail and fanned out around his face with a quiet slither. “ _Please_.”

Groaning quietly, he turned his attention to your other tit and craned his head down. The sight of him with his brows furrowed in concentration, those dark lashes fluttering shut against the apples of his cheeks, had you issuing a high-strung, keening mewl into the statically charged atmosphere. You arched up into him and his open mouth covered the rosy nub, sucking hard. 

“Shit ...!” 

Wetly smacking his lips around your nipple as if in agreement, Shikamaru brought his hand up to squeeze the previously abandoned breast. Slowly alternating between kneading the supple swell of flesh and pinching it in a possessively tight grip. Your head was starting to swim from the onslaught of stimuli, the roughly calloused flat of his palm such a stark contrast to the soft, wet warmth of his mouth. It was very nearly maddening and you weren’t sure how much more waiting you could endure. 

Arching against the smooth floor, you shifted your weight underneath him so you could draw your leg up between his thighs. Shikamaru tensed ever so slightly when your knee brushed the straining tent in his pants, an eager shudder rippling through his tight body. Releasing your tit with an audible pop, he lifted his head to regard you for a short moment before pulling back and going up on his knees. 

He reached for your partially discarded pants, giving them a good tug, and you curled your legs up into the air so he could pull them off. Shikamaru tossed them over his shoulder and started to lean down again but you stopped him with a foot braced against his wonderfully defined pec. Pausing, he sent you a steady, borderline grumpy look and you simpered, grinning.

“Finish what you started.” You purred, meaningfully flexing your toes on his chest. 

Shikamaru scoffed, mouth curling into a lopsided smirk as he clasped his fingers around your ankle and delicately removed the appendage from his person. His other hand came up to tug off your sock and you smiled when he bent over your foot to press a quick peck to the pad of your big toe. The sensation made you giggle, eagerly bringing your other foot up for more of the same treatment. He rolled his eyes, and you could practically hear him mentally grumbling about how troublesome you were, but he diligently removed your second sock all the same. This time he kissed the sensitive arch when he drew your foot up to his face and you squirmed on the floor with a barely stifled squeal. 

“Do _not_!” You warned. 

Fixing you with a sly grin, Shikamaru let go of your ankle and braced his hands on either side of your hips. He bent close and nipped at the spot just under your belly button, gently tugging at the soft flesh with his teeth. You bit down on your lip and reached to snag the hair tie where it was just barely clinging to his coarse, unruly mane, watching as the rest of that ink-black curtain fell loose around his temples. He clicked his tongue as if having his hair down was a bother (and you didn’t doubt it was) but, to his credit, he didn’t complain. 

Instead, he worked his way down your tummy, pressing one hard kiss after another to the fluttering expanse of skin. You had to repress a giggling shudder when the ends of his hair tickled along the way, teasing you completely of their own volition. This wasn’t the time to start laughing though and you held your breath as rough fingertips danced their way up the curve of your thigh, across your pelvis and higher still to slip into the waistband of your underwear. Shikamaru gave the elastic a quick tug so that he could press his lips to the swell of your mound and you hissed through your teeth, aching for his full attention. 

“Don’t tease me ...” 

He smirked against your cunt and tilted his face up to regard you with a surly glint gleaming in his dark eyes. “Why not? You know it's my favorite thing to do ...” 

“Not tonight.” You reiterated, trying and failing not to grin. “It’s Christmas. You said so yourself.” 

He snorted as if the very suggestion was preposterous but relented all the same. Sitting up again, he quickly grabbed your panties and yanked them down over your thighs. You twisted, helping him get them off, only to guffaw in delighted surprise when he immediately lifted them to his nose for a playful sniff. 

“Shikamaru!” You yelped, laughing even as you halfheartedly kicked at him. 

He chuckled and snatched your foot with his free hand, effectively putting a stop to your attack without even blinking an eye. You pursed your lips in a futile attempt to stop yourself from grinning, watching as he tossed your underwear aside and reached for you again. His rough palm slid up along your plush inner thigh and reverently parted your legs, smugly peering down at your core with a look of barefaced hunger. 

“Such a pretty pussy, you know that?”

You moaned, quietly, as your tongue darted out to wet your lips. The anticipation was practically killing you at this point and you stiffened when he brushed his knuckles along your damp slit teasingly slow. It was all you could do to stay on your back, prone and ready, instead of launching yourself at him in a wild frenzy just to feel him inside you that much quicker. 

“And already so wet too.” Shikamaru murmured, sounding quite pleased as he carefully worked a single digit into the tight heat of your body. The sear of penetration, as light as it was, had you trembling and arching against his hand. He didn’t stop until his knuckle was snug against your labia and you keened wantingly, grasping fruitlessly at the hardwood floor in an attempt to steady yourself. “Looks like you don’t need much more prep, hmm?” He said, shallowly pumping into you a few times. “You're always so receptive. I can’t get enough of how weak you are for me.”

“Shut up ...” You grumbled only to whimper when he curled his finger up towards your bellybutton. The pressure in your loins doubled, static electricity shooting up the length of your spine, and you gasped. “Shikamaru ... just fuck me, please. I’m ready!”

His responding laugh was tight and clipped as he withdrew that sinfully long digit from your cunt with an accompanying, sticky wet squelch. “Good.”

That was all the warning you got before his hands were on your waist and he effortlessly flipped you over, dragging you on top of him. Shikamaru’s back hit the ground with a soft thump and you swayed unsteadily, abruptly finding yourself perched atop his pelvis. The sudden switch in position left you momentarily disoriented, your head spinning with the rush of movement, and you blinked down at him owlishly. He merely offered you a smug hitch of his mouth, those dark eyes sparkling with confidence and mischief alike. The sight of him sprawled out under you with his hair fanning around his head like an ink spill halo made your breath hitch and you leaned forward. Eagerly splaying your hands out across his chest, you bent close and kissed him again. 

He groaned appreciatively into the gesture, one hand squeezing your ass while the other buried itself in your hair. The sticky heat between your bodies was almost unbearable and, unwilling to take it any longer, you pushed up with an anticipatory sigh.

“You’re lucky.” You said, scooting back to straddle his thighs so you could work at getting his pants off. 

Shikamaru hummed doubtfully and reached down to help you, his large hands making quick work of the button and fly with practiced ease. “Not that I don’t agree, but what makes you say that?” 

“If it were anyone else, I’d take offense at having to always do all the work.” You intoned as you pulled his slacks and boxers down to bunch just above his knees. “But I know the ride is worth it so I can’t even hold it against you.” 

“You’re right.” He agreed, intently watching while you shimmied back up to position yourself over his cock. “I _am_ lucky.”

“And don’t you ever forget it.” 

Teeth clamping down on his lower lip, Shikamaru brought his hands up to tightly grasp your hips. You paused, drawing a steadying breath as you reached between your legs to grab the hard length jutting proudly from his pelvis. The skin was unbearably soft and silky under your palm and you squeezed, giving it a few perfunctory pumps before angling it back towards your entrance. Using your fingertips to keep him right where you wanted him, you slowly sunk down and the smooth glans pressed tight into your pussy lips. You heard him let out a quiet hiss but you were far too focused on the sensation of his cock gradually breaching your cunt to let it distract you. 

Your brows knitted together as you lowered yourself a fraction of an inch at a time, sweat starting to bead along your temple. His fingers dug into your flesh, pinching and very nearly painful, but he patiently let you go at your own pace. Observing your twisting facial expression through half-lidded eyes, his own mouth parting as if to moan but nothing came out. You seethed when your pussy fluttered around the intrusion half of the way down and wonderfully torturous, white-hot light erupted across your vision like blinding sparks. It was exquisite and you shuddered, groaning when you settled against his hips at long last and he slipped into you straight down to the base. 

“God ...” 

Trying to blink away the starbursts, you curled your body over his and reveled in the gratifyingly full feeling of having him inside you. Just the right amount of stretch. The perfect burn that made you want to writhe and squirm on top of him until you were little more than a mindless animal chasing its own pleasure. Shikamaru awoke something primal deep within you, there was no denying that, and you dug your nails into the meat of his pecs with a low sound of ecstasy. It already felt like you were teetering dangerously close to the edge and you hadn’t even started moving yet. 

“You look so good sitting on my cock like this,” Shikamaru whispered, quietly enough that you almost missed it for the pounding of your own heart in your ears. “Do you even have any idea how perfect you are?” 

Lifting your head, you peered down at him through the fall of your lashes. The expression he wore was unquestionably all man, his facial muscles tense with the euphoric pleasure of being inside a woman, and when he brought one of his hands up to cup your cheek, you gratefully leaned into the affectionate gesture. 

“Not as perfect as you.” You shot back lightly.

His mouth tugged into a frown as if he planned to refute that statement but you didn’t give him the chance. Rolling your hips, you rocked forward and then back. The pressure he was exerting on your inner walls increased with the motion and you let out a shaky little breath. Whatever he might have said caught in his throat and he slipped his hand further back to possessively grip your neck. Head spinning, you started up an easy pace gliding across his pelvis. The wiry mess of curls at the base of his cock teased your clit with every stroke, making you shake in anticipation of your inevitable release. His hold on your hip imperceptibly tightened, helping pull you and guide you along while you worked your body over his at just the right tempo to bring you to the breaking point. You were almost positive there would be marks come morning, blooming purple splotches in the shape of his fingertips, but that only spurred you on. 

“Shika ... maru ... ngh!” 

“Fuck,” He hissed, tipping his head back against the floor. “I won't be held responsible for what happens if you moan my name like that again ...”

Mewling, you braced your hands on his stomach and leaned forward. The easygoing pace you’d set quickly morphed into a quicker, bouncing motion as you started riding him in earnest now. He groaned at the change, holding onto you so tightly that it was hard to keep your focus. You pushed on though, even when the motion of your hips stuttered and slowed as pleasureful tremors began roiling through your heaving frame. Each cresting wave a little stronger than the last, feeding off its own momentum and swelling until you could barely see straight anymore. It was embarrassingly easy to lose yourself on his cock and you fervently threw yourself into the act, grinding down with rapidly increasing desperation.

“Ahh ... shi-it!” 

Shikamaru returned your hissed expletive with a rumbling grunt, watching you move over him as if in a daze. He seemed almost mesmerized by the sight and you groaned, the noise coming up from deep within your gut, when he slid the hand on your hip forward. Pressing his palm flat against your pelvis, he curled his thumb down and teased a feather-light touch over the sensitive pleasure button nestled between your slicked folds. That brief friction had you arching, choking back a haggard sound. He immediately took advantage of that opportunity to bring his other hand down from your neck and grab a big handful of your breast, shifting his fingers just so and pinching the nipple between his pointer and index. The friction was much more inelegant than you were used to, pussy clamping down on him in endorphin fueled bliss, and you unabashedly cried out your pleasure.

“Harder,” You gasped, feeling delirious. “Make me cum on your cock, Shikamaru ... nngh. Please ...!” 

Snorting a strained laugh, he shifted underneath you and drew his knees up until he had his feet braced against the floor. The movement jostled you slightly and you whined, lip trembling with the fresh burst of blinding, white-hot light that shot through you. Quickly picking up on his intentions and dazedly leaning back, you reached behind yourself to brace your hands on his firm thighs. The slight change in position had him pushing up into your inner wall insistently enough that you shook with mind-numbing intensity, your eyes practically vibrating in their sockets. It was getting harder and harder to draw a full breath. You were all but suffocating under the heavy shroud of desire you felt for this man and it took every ounce of willpower you possessed to start moving again, delicately slow at first in your overwhelmed state. 

“Good girl,” He crooned, matching the pace of his thumb on your clit with your shaky tempo. “Just like that. You know what you need to do ...”

You whimpered at the low, teasing tone in his voice and screwed your eyes shut. Sucking in a faltering breath, you used your trembling legs to push yourself up and drop back down onto his cock, clutching his thighs in a death grip. It punched the air right out of your lungs and you tossed your head back, helplessly moaning up at the ceiling as you fucked down on him with rough but no less enthusiastic jerks. Shikamaru’s ministrations picked up with your speed, grinding the worn pad of his thumb into your throbbing clit hard enough to leave you seeing stars. He was groaning softly under you now - quick, sporadic noises that he couldn’t fully choke back - but you could hardly hear him over the sound of your own desperate bleating and the rising clap of skin on skin. 

The pressure building inside you rapidly mounted higher and higher, like a dramatically climbing crescendo, and you quickly forgot how hard it was to keep yourself moving in this position. How helpless you were even when he was lying flat on his back and doing very little to assist you. If anything he was just making it harder, the pressure on your clit sending explosive shockwaves throughout your trembling frame, but your hips were moving on their own before you even fully realized what was happening. Slamming down on him with all the passionate distress you could muster, you let the fast pumping adrenaline carry you to the edge of abyss and, just like that, you tipped over. 

Wailing in relief as much as carnal anguish, you twisted and writhed on top of him while your cunt squeezed his cock in pulsing spasms. You could barely keep yourself upright anymore let alone maintain the effort of riding him while you uncontrollably shook through your orgasm. But Shikamaru was quick to grab hold of your thighs, forcefully locking your pelvis to his as he flexed up off the floor and pistoned into you. Over and over again, he slammed himself balls deep into your gushing pussy and all you could do was cry out, jerking like a ragdoll while he chased his own release. His once quiet, barely audible moans devolved into rough, snarling growls of deeply felt pleasure that seemed to echo within your ears and you knew he was close when his strained breath seemed to catch in his throat. 

Slamming against you one final time, he stayed locked in that position for a prolonged moment and you peered down at him in a pleasantly numb daze. Shikamaru’s brow was creased with the sheer magnitude of his pleasure, his lip caught between unforgiving teeth as he hissed into the sudden stillness. You could feel him twitching inside you and you groaned, unable to stop it when his release splattered hot and heavy within your weakly contracting passage. The sensation was damn near enough to have you cumming again and, heaving a disgruntled sigh, you sagged bonelessly on top of him. 

A few minutes passed before you both managed to come down from your mutual highs, labored gasps and quietly issued moans slowly petering off into comfortable silence. He’d long since gone soft inside you but you weren’t ready to dismount just yet and you shifted, smiling at the little reminder of the sticky mess threatening to ooze out around his flaccid cock. It was the sort of intimacy that made your heart flutter and you slowly drew your attention up, pinning him with a warm look. 

“Merry Christmas, Shikamaru.” 

Rumbling a low noise of contentment, he cracked his eyes open and regarded you rather smugly. “Don’t tell me you’re satisfied with just that.” He lazily smirked. “If I’d have known getting fucked on the floor was all it took to make you happy, I wouldn’t have spent so much time worrying about what to get you.” 

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, genuinely taken aback. “You really got me something?” Then, a tad suspiciously, you added, “I thought you said Christmas was just a marketing scam.” 

“I did, and it is. That’s why I didn’t _buy_ you a present but ...” Hesitating in a rare moment of uncertainty, he frowned and thoughtfully drummed his fingers against your hip. Then, drawing a tentative breath, he offered you a crooked smile that made your chest ache. “Do you want it now?” 

“Can I?” 

Grumbling a halfhearted complaint about troublesome women, Shikamaru stretched his arm out to snag his discarded Jounin vest. This only confused you all the more and the thought that he’d been carrying around your gift all night long - whatever it was - had you wondering if he’d planned to give it to you sooner. You couldn’t imagine he simply hadn’t found the right opportunity. You’d been together the entire time, after all. 

Feeling more than a bit apprehensive now, you sat up so you were perched on his pelvis and watched him dig around in one of the deep chest pockets. “Shikamaru ...”

“Don’t look at me like that,” He mumbled, sounding about as grumpily flustered as he looked. “It’s not a big deal or anything. You might not even want it.” 

You frowned, taking a quick breath to berate him, but the words caught in your throat when he withdrew a worn, silver key and held it out towards you. No pretense. No preamble. You had no idea how to react and, pulse pounding in your ears, you slowly glanced at his face. “What is this?” 

Shikamaru shrugged, looking like he didn’t feel totally comfortable having this conversation while he was still wedged inside your body. “It’s a key to the house.” He said, blunt and to the point. 

“And you’re giving this to me because ...?”

“I thought you might need it,” He told you quietly. “If you want to move in with me, that is. I just figured you should probably be able to let yourself in and out when I’m not around.” 

You tensed, so completely caught off guard that you almost didn’t trust your own ears. But the more you peered into Shikamaru’s unfaltering gaze, the more you realized that he was serious. That much should’ve been obvious seeing as he wasn’t the sort to joke about something like this and yet it still seemed a herculean effort to wrap your head around what was happening. Where did you even begin?

“You ... you want me to move in with you? Here?” 

Sighing, he offered you a rather droll scowl. “No. I thought maybe we could rent a place in the mist village. I heard it’s beautiful this time of year.” Shikamaru clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, not quite looking at you now. “Yes, I want you here with me. You don’t have to say yes though, I get it if -”

Reaching out to sandwich his face between your hands, you swooped down and kissed him. Hard. He squawked against your mouth in protest, going ramrod stiff underneath you, but you didn’t really care. You were over the moon about the prospect of sharing a living space with him for the foreseeable future and, grinning from ear to ear, you pulled back just enough to speak again. 

“I’d love that. Seriously. Nothing would make me happier and, for the record, it _is_ a big deal. Who are you even trying to kid?”

Shikamaru snorted a mild laugh and wryly grinned up at you. “Not you, apparently. Can’t blame me for trying though.” 

Giggling, you pressed your forehead against his, as unable to wipe the smile off your face as you were unwilling. The joy you felt washing over your sweaty body was indescribable and all you could seem to do was affectionately nuzzle into him, soaring on cloud nine and still basking in the afterglow. This was what true peace felt like, you were sure of it. “Thank you, Shikamaru. This is the best gift I’ve ever received.” 

“Well, I’m glad you feel that way,” He murmured, bringing his arms up to curl around your shoulders, squeezing you tight. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
